


Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ?sin?, A LOT of Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chloe being a bitch, Cutting self AU, Drama, Emotional, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hatred, Hurt/Comfort, I love angst, Love, Marichat!, Minor LadyNoir, Romance, Sad, Slow Burn, adrienette - Freeform, everyone hates Chloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Somehow, Chloe's words get to Marinette"You're nothing."But she didn't show it"Everyone hates you!"She dealt with with those words on her own"Just die!"Although everyone was on her side and defending her. She still cutted herself. Every time Chloe has yelled at her, she would cut herself with a razor and cried herself to sleep. Until someone saw what she was doing.That someone stopped herThat someone changed herThat someone told her"You're Perfect"~Discontinued~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you like this story! Please comment if there is any mistakes and don't forget to click on the kudos ;)  
> Please read the notes at the end!  
> \--------------------  
> Credits to real author

It's been like this for months now...

"Who do you think you are!"

A cut.

Marinette acts like it doesn't get to her

"You're nothing!"

But it does.

 

When Chloe yells at her, it keeps repeating in her head again and again. Although everyone is on Marinette's side and everyone defends her...She just can't help it. She deals with this on her own way.

By cutting herself with a razor every night when Chloe would yell at her, and she would cry herself to sleep

Nobody knows this, not even her kwami, Tikki, knows this. She keeps this to herself and she decided to keep it this way. It's for the best.

As Ladybug, she can escape this life, where Chloe bullies her, and where she hurts herself because of words. But all those cuts on her arms hurt and because of them, she isn't the same. She can't fight as well as before. Sometimes, she can't keep her eyes on the villians because of her arms

* * *

 

Chat notices that Ladybug isn't as strong as before. He's worried about he. He asks her if she's okay, but she just says 'yeah, I'm fine' 

He knows she isn't

He knows she's acting

He knows she can't stay strong forever.

 

Also, Adrien saw how Marinette is acting strange. She started wearing long shirts with long sleeves, and whenever someone is close to her arms, she tugs her sleeves, like she's hiding something. He knows that Chloe has been bullying Marinette for months now and since then, she started acting weird

Just like Ladybug...

'Hmm.. Both Marinette and Ladybug has been acting strange for a few months now' thought Adrien until he heard Chloe yelling at Marinette

"Ugh, look what you done! You just broke my phone! You bitch!" Yelled the angry blonde at the innocent girl on the ground

"But I didn't do anything" said Marinette as she was getting up on her feet

"Hey, she didn't do anything!"

"Back off Chloe!"

"Get lost!"

Those shouts made Marinette smile. Those shouts came from her friends

"I don't have to listen to you, come on Sabrina, let's go."

  


"Hey girl, you okay?" asked Alya, her best friend. Marinette was on the of breaking into tears. But she kept herself from crying. "Yeah, now that you guys are here." She turned to all of her friends and gave them a big smile. "Thank you!.. Let's get to class." Everyone nodded and they went inside.

Marinette had tears in her eyes but she didn't let anyone see them. Adrien noticed and grabbed her wrist. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked worried, that she might break into tears. She hissed as he grabbed her wrist, but she didn't show the pain.

"Oh y-yeah, I-I'm fine." 

The bell rang and Adrien loosened the grip on Marinette hand, and Marinette dashed into class

* * *

School time came to an end. Finally. Everyone was so happy because the weekend was coming. But Marinette wasn't

'You bitch'

Those words are replaying in  Marinette's head, over and over again. She ran home with tears strolling down her cheeks. She stopped the tears before going into the bakery 

"Mom, Dad, I-I'm home!" She shouted to her parents, who are making a cake in he bakery kitchen.

"Hello, honey! How was school?" asked her mother Sabine.

"I-It was okay" Marinette answered, not looking at her mother. "I'm going to my room" Marinette said as she was going up to her room

She let Tikki out of her purse and let out a sigh.

"Are you ok?" asked the worried kwami.

"Oh, yeah. I'm great" she gave Tikki her best fake smile "I'm going out for some fresh air" she added and headed out on her balcony

  


She pulled up one of the sleeves on her shirt and looked at all the cuts on her wrist. She remembers all about every and each one of them 

Why did she cut herself? For what words? To erase one pain from another? To remember those words?

She didn't know.

As she remembered them, she started crying. Tears started dropping on the cuts. They burned, a lot, but she didn't care.

"Marinette, are you okay? I think I heard you cry." Shouted the little red kwami

"Yes Tikki, I'm okay. I'm not crying." She lied and wiped her face. She slid down her sleeve and came back to the room

* * *

It's Mindnight.

Marinette finished her homework

Tikki and her parents are asleep. She is alone in her room. But those words...ugh...those words...

'You bitch'

They are still replaying in her head. She has to forget them somehow..

Marinette changes into her pj's and got her razor. She sad down on her desk chair and started crying for the third time today.

'You bitch'

So as the words repeated themselves, she got a new cut on her arm. It was bleeding from it and her tears didn't help either.

They were dropping right on the fresh cut.

  


Chat Noir is patrolling the city for any dangers. They were none. But then he heard someone crying. Chat turned around and started running to the source. 

Then...he stopped

He was standing in front of Marinette's home 

The source of the cry

'It can't be her. She's strong. She wouldn't let Chloe get to her.'

Chat was fighting with himself. He didn't want to believe that his princess is crying. But he needed to make sure. So, he looked through her window and saw...blood. So much blood. Then Marinette who was going to cut herself again. With a razor.

"No.." he whispered to himself. He thought quickly and found her trapdoor unlocked. He rushed in her room and grabbed her hand that was holding the razor

"No!"

  


  


 

 

 

 

  



	2. Chapter 2

"No!"

He grabbed her hand, before she could cut herself again. She turned her head and looked in his green eyes, tears still strolling down her cheeks.

"Don't do it, please" he was begging her to stop. She just looked him in the eyes. Marinette dropped the razor and hugged the cat themed hero in front of her

"Make it stop. Please, make it stop!" She sobbed in his chest. He hugged her tightly. 

"Shh..it's all okay" Chat said, while hugging the crying girl

* * *

 

Its been an hour, and Marinette is still crying in Chat's chest.

"Lets get cleaned up? Hmm..?" He asked the girl in his arms. She just nodded. Chat carefully pulled away from the hug and lead Marinette to her bathroom 

She sat on the sink cabinet and kept her head low. Chat found some tissues, and he wet them a little with water from the sink. 

"May I?" She just stretched her arms so he can wipe off all the blood stains. He looked at her wrist, then he looked at her. But, he didn't see her eyes. 

"Hey.. come on princess, look at me, please" he said, then he lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes. He did lift her chin, but her eyes didn't look at him. They were looking anywhere but at him.

"Please, Mari...please" she finally gave in, and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Ah..there they are. Those big, beautiful, blue eyes." Marinette didn't say a thing. She just smiled a little bit

"I'm going to wipe of the blood stain, okay?" Just a nod came from Marinette. He wiped of every blood strain with so much care. At first, Marinette bit her lip, but after a little while she didn't feel that burn. Chat was so careful. He asked her if she's okay every few minutes.

* * *

 

After some time, there was no more blood on her wrist. "There we'll go. All-" he paused when he saw a tear on her arm. "Hey..what's wrong?" There was no answer from the shaken girl. "Mari, please tell me" he was pleading for Marinette answer. She just hugged him. He was surprised at first, but he then soon returned the hug 

Chat pulled away, and Marinette felt cold without him holding her close. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked hoping that she'll agree. 

"Yeah.." That's when she looked up at his suit and noticed all the blood on it. "Oh my god, I'm so, so sorry!" She started to apologise, but Chat didn't know why. "For what?" Chat asked cluelessly. 

"As we hugged, my blood dripped onto your suit. I am so sorry!" She was starting to clean it up, but he stopped her. 

"Hey, its okay, don't worry"

"But..."

"No buts, I said it's okay, now come on, let's get u to bed. You must be tired, we'll talk tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay"

* * *

 

She was going to jump from the sink cabinet, but Chat caught her in his arms bridal style. She wanted to protest, but she didn't. "I bet you wan't to protest, well I'm not letting you. You lost a lot of blood and you are really weak. I'll tuck you in" 

The cat themed hero, climbed the ladder to Marinettes bed. He did everything with so much care. He was mostly concerned about her wrists. He was thinking if he should put some bandages on them. Well, he'll do it tomorrow. After their talk.

When he looked at the girl in his arms, she was already asleep. "Oh, Mari"  he whispered be looked at his princess. Chat put her in her bed and tucked her in it. But he put her arms on the covers, so they wouldn't burn. "There we go, goodnight princess. Sleep tight" he whispered so he wouldn't wake her.

He was about to leave, but something grabbed his hand. When he looked, he was Marinette. "Please don't go." She was looking straight into his eyes. Chat checked his ring to see if he has all 5 paw prints

"Okay" he said and snuggled next  to her. She hugged him, like if she  let go she would loose him. Soon, they both fell asleep in each other's arms. 

* * *

 

Adrien woke up later and saw that  he was he wasn't transformed. "Plagg...Plagg?" He whispered yelled for his Kwami. Plagg came all sleepy. "Come on, we have to go,  **Plagg, Claws Out!** " And again he was the cat themed super-hero. Chat carefully got out of her arms and her bed. He wrote a sticky note and left. 

The cold wind was blowing, but that's didn't bother him. He came through his window and he detransformed. Adrien sat down on his bed and rubbed his head.

"Adrien I need...hey, what's wrong" Plagg asked worried.

"How didn't I notice that something was wrong? I'm such an idiot" Plagg looked at him confused. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"About Marinette. I should have known..ugh. Why didn't I do something. Anything!" He was practically yelling now.

"Hey, hey, hey. Slow down! First of all, stop yelling, your going to wake up all of Paris. Second of all, you did everything right. You've stopped her from hurting herself. You've stopped her from crying herself to sleep. You've helped her." It surprised Adrien what Plagg was saying 

"But.." Adrien started again, but he was cut of by Plagg

"No buts, you're a real hero! Believe me. You're going to help her more than you think you are. Now go to sleep, you have school tomorrow." Adrien nodded and laid on the bed

"Thank you Plagg, that ment a lot"

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> Special thanks to Deausbex for making this a story a cover for this story!


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette woke up early. But something was missing. She felt cold. There was no more warmth.

"Good morning Chat. Hmm....Chat?" Marinette sat in her bed and looked around her room looking for Chat. "He left...what's this?" She found a note next to her pillow where Chat was sleeping.

_'Good morning princess! How are you feeling? Do your arms burn? I'm going to put some bandages on them after our talk. I hope you have a great day in school and don't let Chloè get to you. I'm looking after you. I won't let anyone hurt you. Get breakfast don't be hungry. You're still a little weak so take care. I'll see you tonight._

_Love, you're kitty'_

Marinette blushed at the thought on that certain cat. She felt warm again.

"Good morning Marinette!" Said Tikki.

"Good morning!" Marinette replied. "You woke up earlier that usual." Said Tikki with her head hung low. "Yeah...hey, what's wrong?" Marinette saw Tikki 's head low. "Oh, Mari why didn't you say something. Anything." Tikki said worried for her. "Why didn't I see that something was wrong. Oh, my why?" "Tikki...I'm so sorry. I should have said something. But I didn't want to worry you." Mari said to her kwami honestly. "No it's okay. Just promise me you wouldn't cut yourself again." "I promise."

* * *

 

Marinette got ready for school. She packed a few cookies in her purse for Tikki and had breakfast as Chat told her. Tikki was still in her room so she got her.

"Hey Tikki. Time to go." Tikki got to her purse and Marinette was ready to go.

But then she passed the note Chat left her. She looked at it. If she had it with her, everyone would ask what is it, especially Alya.

But it was so special to her... so she took it with her.

Marinette saw Alya and Nino in front of the school. "Hey, guys!" She said happily.

 "Morning girl! Well your in a good mood and early! Nino, my dear friend! Remember this day because Marinette Dupain-Cheng is early! I repeat. SHE IS EARLY!" At that statement they started laughing.  
"Hey guys what's so funny? Guys?" Adrien came to the group and asked.

"Adrien don't you see Mari came early!" Alya said but started laughing again. "Yeah...but seriously Dudette how come?" Asked Nino after he calmed down from all that laughter.

"Let's just say I had a good night's sleep." Marinette blushed at the thought of the message and last night's events. The bell rang and the group of friends heeded to their class.

Marinette wasn't concentrated at class at all. She was thinking about Chat Noir. Mari grabbed the message that chat left her. She read it again and felt as if he was next to her. She felt warm again just like last night. 'What did he mean by 'I'm looking after you'?' Marinette thought to herself. She didn't think about that so much. Marinette was mostly thinking about the last two words. 'Love, you're kitty.' Those last words made her blush madly. But she loves Adrien. Right?

"...rinette. Marinette!" "I WASN'T THINKING ABOUT ANYONE!" Marinette found herself standing and denying her thoughts. And then the whole class laugh. Even the teacher. Marinette was saved from the whole explaining and embarrassment because the bell rang. Marinette and Alya are sitting at their lunch table and enjoying their lunch.

"Hey,girls. Can we join you?" Adrien asked with Nino by his side. "Yeah." Alya answered and they sat down. "So...Mari." Alya started. "Hmm?" Is all Marinette said. "Why did you shout 'I WASN'T THINKING ABOUT ANYONE!'?" Marinette flushed red. Suddenly her toes looked so interesting. She stopped eating and Adrien had a playful smirk on his face. Marinette cleared her throat. "Um...Nino do you have any new remixes?" She was trying to change the subject.

"Oh no! Don't you try and change the subject young lady!" Alya was going to find out what's going on and she is not going to stop until she does. "It meant nothing Alya. Seriously." Mari was still looking away from her best friend. "Oh come on Mari. Don't lie. What's going on?" Alya was still going on with her questions. But then out of nowhere. Chloè came in front of the dark haired girl.

"Hey Maritrash!" Mari turned to the yelling only to be met with the flying hot coffee. "Ah...!" Marinette started yelling with tears pouring down her face. Because the hot coffee was spilled right on her cutted wrists. She ran straight to the bathroom to take care of the burning pain. Adrien was watching everything that happened. He was going to yell at Chloè but Alya beat him to it.

"What the hell Chloè?!, That was burning coffee you spill at Mari! What's your problem?!"

Everyone was now yelling at Chloe and Adrien used that moment and ran around school. "Plagg, we gotta help Mari! Did you see what happened?!" Adrien was freaking out. He was mad and worried.

"Then why are you just standing there?! Let's go!" Plagg heard what happened and he knew how much it hurt Adrien to see Marinette like that. It hurt him as much as it hurt Marinette.

"Plagg, claws out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger ;))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I just had to update!  
> Hope you like this chapter ;)  
> ~Ladynette

Adrien transformed to his alter ego Chat Noir.

He didn't wait another second and ran back to school. There was no one in the school's cafeteria. Well except Chloè and Sabrina. They were laughing at what Chloè did to Marinette.Oh how he wanted to kill her right now. But he first had to take care of his princess.

Chat saw everyone in front of the girls bathroom. He jumped down to them and all of them turned their attention to the hero.

"Chat Noir! What are you doing here?" Nino asked surprised.

"I've heard-" He was cut off by a loud scream. "Marinette!" Chat ran into the girl's bathroom and found Alya in front one of the toilet's door.

"Marinette, please...let me help you." Alya was begging for her to open the door. Mari didn't answer. All Chat and Alya heard was a sob. Chat came behind Alya and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Let me." Alya nodded and left the girls bathroom. Now Chat was standing in front of the door where his princess was hiding. "Marinette. Hey, it's me. Chat Noir." He said softly. "Ch-Chat...?" Marinette asked with a shaking voice. "Yeah, it's me. You're kitty...common please open the door. For me?" Chat was trying to get her to open the door so he can see the wounds. And how bad the burns are.

"I-is Alya th-there?" That question surprised him. He knew they were best friends so...why is she asking that? Maybe she didn't want her to know that her wrists were cut? "No she left." He was hoping that no one heard her question. "O-okay...I'm going to come out now."

The next thing the cat themed hero heard was the lock on the door. That made him smile because that means that she trusts him. Marinette unlocked the door and opened it wide. At first she stared at his big, beautiful, green eyes. Then she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. The next thing she felt were his strong arms around her waist. She was crying in his chest, just like last night. Chat was surprised by her actions but he didn't mind at all. He was really happy when she hugged him. The hero felt...loved. He hugged her tightly too. But not too tight because that is where the hot coffee was spilled. "You okay?" He asked her in a whisper.

"Yeah..." She answered him between sobs.

"Let me see how you're wrists are." They broke the hug so he can see how bad is it. And when he saw her wrists he was so angry at Chloè. Oh, she's going to pay. What he saw were coffee stains and...blood. Mari was looking at her wrists as well. Everything hurts so much but her wrists the most. "God, this is all my fault. I should have done something. I should have seen something like this was going to happen. I-"

 "Hey, hey, hey...it's not your fault. Nothing is. Nobody could have seen this coming. You're here now." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry Mari." Chat still felt like he could have done something. Anything. He pulled her to the bathroom's sink so he can help her clean her arms. It was still bleeding from all her cuts. Probably because the hot coffee made the cuts start bleeding again. 'How come she can still stand? I mean it's a good thing but...she lost a lot of blood from the past hour.' Just as those words were through Chat's mind Marinette started falling back. He caught her before she could touch the floor.

"Marinette...Marinette!" Alya bust into the girl's bathroom as soon as she heard him yell her best friend's name. "Oh my God! Marinette!" Now everyone came into the room and sounded the knocked out girl. Chat picked her up bridal style and ran to the nurse's office.

"Please help her! She lost a lot of blood and passed out a few minutes ago." Chat was panicking. The nurse told him to put her on the bed behind him. He did as he was told and looked at her. 'Please be okay.' He would do anything for her well being.

* * *

 

"Can I stay here and help?" He asked the nurse.

"Sure. But could you somehow take her shirt off? So I can see what caused the bleeding." He nodded and carefully took her shirt of.

"Oh my. What happened? And what's with all these cuts?" The nurse asked worried for the girl.

"Well she accidently broke a glass and it cutted her." He knew it was wrong to lie but if nobody know what has she been doing to herself. Then nobody should."

"And the burns?" The nurse was putting bandages on her burned arms and stomach.

"That wasn't an accident. You see...I don't want to call out names but a girl has been bullying her. For a few months now. And today she spilled hot coffee on her."

The nurse was done. "You need to change the bandages every few hours for a few days. And then every other day until you can't see the burns anymore. But she needs to lie down until she wakes up. So you can leave her here." Chat Noir nodded and exited the nurse's office.

"Is she okay?" "What happened?" "Did she wake up?" Everyone asked worried for the shy girl in their class. "She's fine but she still didn't woke up. She-" He stopped talking when he saw the girl that hurt his princess. Chat stepped in front of the blonde girl.]

"What the hell?! Why did you do that to Marinette?!"

"Did what?" Chloè was acting stupid.

"Don't play innocent. You spilled burning coffee on her! Why?! Because she's kind, beautiful, smart?!" Chat was so pissed at the blonde.

"Because she needs to know where her place is!" Everyone was staring at the two in disbelief.

"Let me tell you a little something. And you better remember this. You do something to her ever again. Ever. I'm gonna hurt you much more than you did her. Believe me."

"Huh...whatever." That was all that Chloè said to the hero and walked off.

"Hey, Chat Noir!" Alya yelled the hero's name and he turned to her.

"Yeah?" "Well...I wanted to ask you. How come you came here? Was it just for Mari?" Alya asked out of curiosity.

"Yes. It was for her." He answered honestly. "But how did you know when to come?" Alya just had to know.

"I've heard an angel cry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a good bit of Marichat fluff, but there will be more, trust me ;))


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wake's up in the nurse's office after she past out. She saw Chat, sitting beside her. But what happens when all of her class see's her? Will Alya go reporter mode?

After a few hours Marinette woke up in the nurse's office. She opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was green. But she felt dizzy. Everything was spinning. Still, she could see that green clearly.

It was beautiful, caring, warm, friendly, familiar...loving. Her vision got better and nothing was spinning anymore. Now she knew why that green was so familiar to her. That green colour could only belong to a pair of eyes. Not just any eyes. But Chat Noir's eyes. And they were looking right down at her.

"Chat?" Marinette said with a weak voice.

"Hey, princess. How are you feeling?" Chat asked her in a whisper.

"Weak? Like a train hit me." She tried to get up but Chat stopped her 

"Hey, hey, hey...don't do that. Lie down." She did as he told her.

"Ugh...what happened?" Chat was looking at the weak girl before him. He was scared and worried for her.

"Well...you passed out. So I carried you to the nurse's office. And you've been sleeping till now. Everyone is worried for you. I'm worried for you." He was looking deep into her eyes. Just like for the first time. Marinette blushed dark red and tried to hide it.

"Y-you've been w-worried? For m-me?" Mari had to ask. She was surprised by his statement. Why would a superhero be worried for her. She was sure he didn't know she was Ladybug. So...why?

"Y-yeah...I was worried for you." Now it was Chat's turn to blush but his words that were true made Marinette blush even more. If it was even possible. Chat took her hand and held it tight. "Marinette...you are important to me. You're my friend and I care about you. Okay?" Chat was kind of embarrassed because he was telling her what he wanted to tell to Ladybug. He wanted to tell his lady even more. How he cares for her, how he needs her, how her loves her.

He forgot those thoughts and looked at Marinette's arms. She just nodded and looked away from him. Now she noticed the bandages on her wrists. "Why are there bandages on my arms?" Chat turned his head and was now looking in her eyes.

"You're cuts were still bleeding and the nurse said that she needs to put bandages on them. So she did." He answered honestly to the dark haired girl.

"Did she ask why are there so many cuts?" Marinette was kinda scared if Chat told the nurse what really happened.

"Yeah, she asked but I told her that you accidentally broke a glass and it cut your wrists." Marinette was so happy that Chat didn't tell the truth.

"Thank you Chat Noir." Chat furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side. He was confused. Why was she thanking him? For what? "Thank you? For what, Mari?" Marinette smiled.

"For not telling the truth. For well...lying for me. Thank you for keeping my secret."

"It's no problem. Really. And... I want to be the one to help you forget those words, those cuts. I promise I'm going to help you." He gently squeezed her hand as he was telling her this. He still felt guilty. Because he was sure that he could have done something before she hurt herself. Marinette was surprised by his words. But still she was happy because...there was no Ladybug, there was no mask, there was no flirting, nothing. Just honestly. Marinette's heart was basically smiling. She felt loved.

"Chat...you don't even know how much you helped me already. You stopped me from hurting myself, you helped me see that Chloè's words aren't worth it, you helped me now." She was was gently holding his cheek in her hand and smiled at him. "Thank you." He put his hand on her's and closed his eyes.

Then the door burst open.

 Alya and the whole class came in. "Marine-" Alya started jelling her best friend's name but stopped dead in her tracks. Not just Alya but the whole class too. Because they saw Marinette holding Chat's cheek and he holding her hand.

"Uh...." Chat and Marinette looked at each other and then back at the class. They jumped from away from each other and put their hands in the air.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" They both jelled in union.

"Okay...well we'll just leave you guys alone then."

"NO!" The class was looking confused, happy, excited, surprised. But Alya...oh, Alya. She was fangirling.

"Come on guys let's leave the happy couple to their business." Alya was pulling everyone out of the nurse's office. "Alya!" Marinette jelled at the ombre girl. "You're going to give me all the details later!" Alya peeked through the door and sang along.

Marinette was blushing like crazy. She was embarrassed, mad, happy...ugh she felt so many emotions at the same time. She thought she was going to explode. So she hid her blushing face behind her hands. Chat was blushing too but he was so grateful for the black mask right now. It was covering almost his whole face. Marinette peeked through her fingers and looked at Chat. She put her hands down. She and Chat then started laughing. After a few minutes they stopped laughing and talked a bit more till...

Beep...beep...

"Well princess I gotta go. I hope you'll be okay. And I'll come and visit." He said softly and then leaned oven to her and kissed her forehead. "Bye." He whispered and smiled at the blushing girl.

"Yeah, bye." Marinette said and Chat left through the door. Marinette was smiling to herself and got lost in thought.

Then she heard a door open and Alya sat next to her.

"Girl, tell me everything!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ Happy late Valentines Day! I was meant to make a story for Valentines day but I was too busy crying my eyes and eating pizza and chocolate, well, any food in my house xD   
> Thank you so much for the 100 kudo's! Omg I never knew I was going to get this many Kudo's! Thank you Miraculours! ;)  
> ~Stay Miraculous~  
> -Ladynette xoxo  
>  p.s there may or may not be a kiss in the next chapter. Who knows. I knows, I always knows ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but no actual marichat just family fluff ;)

Marinette felt so much stronger, she was better. She wanted to stay until school ended. But Alya was telling her she needs to go home, rest because she lost a lot of blood and she was pale. And that Chat Noir, the hero, himself told her so.

Mari protested against Alya's statements but Alya didn't let her. Alya helped her get home because Marinette wasn't aware that she felt well when she was lying. But when she stood up she was weak.

Before they got out of the nurse's office she told them what she told Chat.

"For a few days you need to change the bandages every few hours. And then you can change them every other day." Marinette nodded and smiled at the nurse that helped her.

"Mom, dad I'm home!" Marinette yelled the all too familiar hello to her parents who were working in the bakery's kitchen.

"Hello dear! Oh and hello to you too Alya." Sabine, Marinette's mother said to the two young girls.

"Hello Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." Alya said with a smile.

"Is that my little girl?" That was Tom, Marinette's father asking his wife.

"Yes Tom it is." Sabine answered and Tom came from the bakery's kitchen white because of the flour. "Hello Alya. And of course my little girl." He said and hugged his daughter tight.

"Hello to you to Mr. Dupain-Cheng." Alya was gigging because her father was calling her 'little girl'.

"Ugh...hello papa." Marinette said almost out of breath. "Papa...I can't breathe."

"Sorry honey." Tom apologised to his daughter and let her go.

"What's with the hug?" Marinette asked while cleaning herself from the flour.

"We'll answer that later Mari. How about you tell us why are you home so early?" Sabine was now the one asking questions.

"Well you see Mrs. Dupain-Cheng...we had a little accident." Alya answered.

"Oh, is everything okay? Are you girls hurt?" Marinette's mom was worried for both of them.

"Um...I broke a glass a few days ago and it cut my wrist. And I didn't tell you because you would worry too much." Marinette used the same lie as Chat told the nurse.

"Today Rose brought tea to school and it was really hot. I accidentally knocked it over and it spilled at my wrists. The cuts started to bleed and I was knocked out." Sabine and Tom were looking at their daughter in shock and worry. They both hugged her tightly with so much care.

"Are you okay now?" Tom asked still hugging her.

"Yeah...I'm fine papa." Marinette answer simply. "She woke up a few hours ago and she is now feeling much better. Although she lost a lot of blood. The school's nurse's told us we need to change her bandages every few hours for a few days. And then every other day." Alya repeated what the nurse already told Mari.

"Thank you Alya." Marinette's parents thanked the girl.

"It's no problem at all. But I have to go I still have school. I'll see you all later. Bye." Alya waved to the family.

They waved back to her and looked at Marinette. "Common dear. Let's get you to bed. You should rest. Alya said you lost a lot of blood." Marinette nodded and smiled. Marinette is in her room and she is talking to Tikki.

"How are you Mari?" Tikki was worried for her and she is hugging her cheek.

"I'm fine Tikki. You don't have to worry." Mari smiled at the kwami that was her best friend. Of course after Alya.

"I know. But you need to get some rest. It was a rough day to you. Good thing Chat Noir was there huh?" Tikki asked and flew to her little bed Marinette made her.

"Yeah...he really know when and where to be." Right now Marinette is just relaxing and lying in her bed. Tikki is sleeping and she told Mari to do the same but...she couldn't.

She was thinking about Chat Noir. About his words, his hair, his eyes, his childish smirk and smile...about the whole...HIM. Just the thought about him made her blush.

"Hey, sweetie...how are you feeling?" Her mom asked her from her trap door and her thoughts were gone.

"Much better." Mari was indeed feeling better. She was a lot stronger now and had gain some colour to her once pale skin.

"That's great!" Sabine smiled and climbed up to her daughter's bed. She sat at the edge of the bed and she was just looking at her daughter.

"What is it mom?" Marinette asked after a few moments at just looking at her mom.

"Nothing, really. It's just you've grown so much."

"Oh, mom. You know I'm still your and dad's little girl." Mari said and hugged her mom.

"You'll always be dear." They broke the hug and Sabine put a strand of Marinette's dark hair behind her ear.

"So...what's with all the hugs?" Marinette asked because she thought something might be wrong.

"Oh! Yes well..." Sabine started telling Marinette why she and Tom are so happy. Then they heard her father coming up.

"Are you telling her about the news without me?" Her mother's laughter filled the room as Marinette joined. "I was going to. But you came just in time." Her father was standing at the stairs of Marinette's bed and smiled.

"As your mother was telling you well... we are going to a baking contest!" He said proudly.

"Oh my God! That's great news!" Marinette was so happy for them. Everyone knew about their bakery and they're treats, cakes and cookies.

"And now that we told you. You better get some sleep and rest young girl. Tomorrow we want some ideas for the cake." Sabine said.

"Wait. What cake?" Marinette asked wide eyes.

"Well...this is another surprise. We want you to tell and show us what kind of a cake it's going to be."

"Really?"

"Yes dear. Now goodnight." Her father said and kissed her cheek. Her parents left her room and Marinette was still in shock. They really want her to design a cake? She was so happy she stared scream in her pillow. And then just as timed...

Tap...tap...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for long update. More updates are due to come because of Mid-Term!!!   
> ~Ladynette ;))


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir comes to check on Marinette. Marinette tells Chat the good news, and there is tickling too ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~   
> Sorry for long wait, I had school and I also got sick! Yay ;-;   
> Anywho~ hope u enjoy this chapter

Tap...tap...

Marinette got her head out of her pillow and looked up where the knocking came from. She smiled to herself because she knew who it was. And why he came.

She got out of the covers and opened the trapdoor that leads to her balcony. And where the cat themed hero is waiting for her.

"Hey Chat!" She said happily and excited.

"Good evening princess~ How are you feeling?" Chat asked the dark haired girl.

"Oh, great! Come on in!" She said and moved aside so he can jump into her room.

He landed on her bed gently but still she fell down on him. She laughed and looked at him. "Why are you laughing?" Chat asked the girl that was lying on his legs with an goofy smile. 

"Oh, Chat I'm just so happy!" Marinette replied to the confused hero.

"And why is that?" He was now gigging at Marinette and her smile.

"Well...my parents entered a baking contest and they asked ME! ME! To design a cake. Can you believe it?!"

Mari was so happy. She was hugging her pillow and Chat just looked at her. She was so beautiful with her light blush on the cheeks. He couldn't stop smiling at her. "That's great!" He said softly and put some hair behind her ear. After all she went through with Chloè and her bullying she really needs this.

"Well...enough of doing nothing. Gotta start designing some cakes and get some ideas!" She said excited and ran down the stairs from her bed to the table. She got out some papers and pencils.

Chat smiled at the girl that was acting like a 5 year old. It was kinda funny seeing her like that. But it was amusing Chat. He never thought that he would she her acting like a child. He didn't know much about cakes or any of those things so...how would he help her?

He got up from her bed and came down and stood by her side looking at the ideas she drawn. As he was breathing it was tickling her neck. She started giggling.

"Hm...? What's wrong princess? Why are you giggling?" Chat asked Mari that still had her mind set on the sheet of paper before her.

"You're breathing is tickling me. I'm very ticklish." She said not looking at the cat.

"Is that so...?" Chat asked. A smirk showing on his face and an idea forming in his head. 

"Yes. Wait..." Suddenly Marinette's mind clicked and she knew what the cat was up to. "NO! CHAT! DON'T YOU DARE!" Marinette started jelling but that didn't stop the hero doing what he was up to.

He started to tickle her but at the same time he was being careful because of her cutted wrists. She was laughing uncontrollably. "N-no! Ch-Chat! Stt-op!" She somehow spoke.

"Okay..." He stopped because he didn't exactly want her parents to find someone in their daughter's room. "But what should I do? I can't help you with this. I don't know this kind of stuff." Chat said and his ears were down. Mari saw the look on his face and smiled.

"Well...you can play Mega Strike III. If you want to. Or you can watch a movie?" Marinette suggested and Chat was looking at her wide eyes. "Really?" He couldn't believe it. Mega Strike III. He didn't play it a while. "Yeah, sure. Here." She put the game up for him and she sat at her bed. "Thank you."

Mari smiled down at him and got back to work. After some time Chat was still playing the game and Marinette was drawing. But she wasn't happy with what she saw. She started throwing papers behind her back. Hitting Chat's head.

"Hey prin-" He turned his head to look up at her but a paper hit him on the face.  
"Yes Chat?" Mari turned her head and saw him with a bunch of papers around him. "Pff....hahahah..." Her laughs filled the room and Chat just glared at her.

"Not funny..." He said still glaring at her playfully.

"Yes it is!" Marinette replied. She started laughing again but stopped soon. "Hey what the?" She looked at the bed seeing a paper. Mari looked back at Chat. He was throwing papers back at her.

"Hey. Stop it Chat."

"No way! You started it!" He stopped for a while waiting for her reply. She was now the one glaring at him. He hit her with a paper gently on the forehead. 

"Oh this means war cat!" Marinette gelled back and a tacked full force with all the papers she had.

Chat took her by surprise but fired back with the same force. This gone back and nd forth for a while. After their little war they stopped and laughed. They calmed down and Chat climbed up the bed and sat next to her.

"Why did you start throwing them anyway?" Chat asked out of curiosity.

"Well it's just a habit of mine. I throw papers all around the room when I don't have any ideas. Sorry." She said honestly. "It's okay but how about next time you warn me before you start throwing stuff. Okay?" "Yeah."

Beep...beep...

Chat's ring interpret the silence. "Well...that's that for tonight. I gotta go and you need to go to bed and rest." He got up and started going up to her balcony. She followed him.

He turned to her and kissed her hand. "Good night princess."

Marinette blushed and smiled trying to hide it. He smiled again at her and left. She stood there and whispered.

"Good night Chat Noir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that {kinda} short chapter  
> ~Ladynette  
> Happy Pancake Tuesday!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for late and update  
> This chapter is rushed! There might be a few spelling mistakes! I was so busy and I was also upsessing over Yuuri!!! On Ice xD

It's morning and the birds are chipping, the sun is shining, Marinette is awake and the flowers are...wait...

Marinette is awake?!

Well that's a new one. Anyway...let's get back to the story.

Marinette woke up before Tikki. She was suprised herself and it was quite early. She still had time so she decided to get ready for school and have a proper breakfast.

She went to the bathroom and had a relaxing shower. Mari was so happy for some reason. Why was that? She didn't know herself. She got out of the shower and brushed her hair and teeth.

She was feeling really excited and inspired today. So she decided to change her look today. Marinette stood infront of her closet and looked at all of her clothes. She bit her lip thinking what to wear.

Everything seemed... somehow not her style today. Nothing was showing that happiness she was feeling. She looked to the corner where her new outfit was. It was done a few days ago and she bit her lip thinking about wearing it today. The cuts on her wrists aren't even wesible anymore. So...yeah she's going to wear it.

Marinette got the outfit from the doll and put it over her arm going to the bathroom to change. When Marinette got out of the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror. Mari was suprised how good the outfit looked at her.

It was a knee high galaxy skirt that had belt with the exact same fabric. And to top it all of she had a white top and sneakers. She twirled whit happiness in her new skirt. But when she looked at the mirror something was off. Something didn't fit in with the whole look.

Her pigtails.

She took her hairbands off and her hair was now lying on her shoulders. Everything looked much better. Marinette smiled at herself and went down stairs to have breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie!" Her mother said whit a bright smile. "Good morning mama!" Marinette replied with a smile. "Well you're up quite early. Why is that?" Her mother asked suprised. "I don't know either. I just woke up. My phone hasn't even rang the alarm."

"Maybe you won't even need it anymore. Who knows?" Sabine asked while making some coffee for herself and her husband. "Haha I wish. But it's probably just a one time thing. We'll see." Marinette laughed. She was making a sandwich and some tea.

"Oh I just noticed your outfit. It's beautiful darling. Is it a new one?" Her mom looked at her with a big smile. "Yes it is. I finished it a few days ago and now I put it on." Marinette said before biting into the sandwich.

"And you're hair is down! That's a big change. You usually have it in your pigtails." "Yeah, I think I'm gonna let it lose more often. Is it a bad change?" Marinette asked. She was unsure about it. "It's a beautiful change Mari. I didn't see you like that in ages."

"Well I guess it was a long time since I had it down." Mari finished her breakfast and looked at the clock. "Oh I gotta go get my bag and head for school." Mari got up from the table but not before she got some cookies for Tikki.

"Tikki...Tikki common wake up..." Marinette wisperd to Tikki so she wouldn't startle her. "Hm..." Tikki open her sleepy eyes and looked at Marinette. "Mari we are going to be late for school! Quick get ready we gotta go!" Tikki started panicking. But her panicking stopped when she heard Marinette's laughing.

"Relax Tikki! We aren't late. I woke up early today. I just let you sleep in a bit. Actually we still have time." Mari calmed down her kwami. "Oh...right. Sorry. We'll then let's go." Tikki said and flew to Marinette's purse. Mari nodded and put the purse over her shoulder. "By the way Marinette you look amazing today!" Tikki poked her head out of the purse and complimented Mari's look. "Thanks!"

"Bye mama, papa. I'll see you after school." Marinette said and kissed her parents' cheeks. "Have a nice day sweetie!" They waved to their daughter. Mari waved back and went to her school.

She crossed the street and saw Nino and Adrien talking. She appeared behind them. "Morning guys!" They turned around and they just looked at each other. "What?" She asked confused. "Nothing. It's just that you came...early?" Nino asked suprised.

Marinette started laughing at her friends faces. "Well...yeah I am early." Nino smiled and nodded still not getting how is that Marinette early. The girl that always sneaks to class and sleeps in IS EARLY?! Well never mind that now. They started talking and soon after they heard Alya.

"Hey guys! Uuu...how's the cute girl you have here?" Since Alya saw Marinette's back she didn't know who it was. Nino, Adrien and Mari were laughing so hard their stomachs hurt. "Oh my God Alya!" Nino barley said wiping a tear from his cheek. "What?" Alya still didn't know it was Marinette.

"Alya it's just me!" Marinette confessed to her confused friend. "Mari?!" Alya was now the one laughing. "Yes Alya it's me and I'm early." Mari said whit her hand on her hip. "That's a miracle!" Alya yelled.

"Ohhh...but look at that outfit girl! You look great!" "Thanks! I made it a couple of days ago." Mari said with a smile. "Well I love it. But wait...hey Adrien doesn't she look amazing?" Adrien froze and flushed red.

"Alya... You don't have to answer Adrien. Alya is just teasing." Mari glared at Alya. But then her eyes widen. She didn't stutter.

SHE DIDN'T STUTTER!

Ring...ring...

The bell saved Adrien from embarrassing himself and Marinette's thoughts. Nino and Alya went ahead and Marinette and Adrien followed. Adrien got closer to Marinette's ear and wisperd.

"Just so you know. You do look amazing."

This made Marinette blush. She looked at him and smiled. They got to their classroom and sat down to their seats. Adrien winked at Marinette and the class started.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was lunchtime and Marinette and Alya were talking. "How is it that you didn't stutter infront of Adrien? You're crush!" Alya was asking Marinette. "I don't know either!"

It was true. Marinette herself didn't know why she didn't stutter. He was still her crush. She loved him. Adrien Agreste. Right? OF COURSE! But then... why didn't she stutter?

Alya and Mari sat at their regular lunch table and started talking again. They were waiting for Nino and Adrien. The two boys were still in line to get their lunch.

After a few minutes they came to where the two girl were sitting. Nino and Adrien sat down and eat. Nino had a big sandwich and a coke and Adrien just had an salad and orange juice.

Marinette looked at his plate and then at him. "Is something wrong Marinette?" Adrien asked with a smile. "No no. Nothing wrong just..." She looked at his plate once more and bit her lip. "...aren't hungry?"

At first Adrien was kind of shocked. But he just laughed a little and shook his hand infront of him. "No, I'm not. Don't worry. It's just some diet for a photo shoot." Marinette knew he was faking. No way someone could possibly be full after a salad.

She sighted and got something from her bag. "Adrien don't lie. I can see your starving." She pulled a bag full of croissants. "I grabbed some croissants from the bakery. It's for all of us. So...dig in." Mari smiled and pushed the bag infront of him.

He just looked at the pastries. "Marinette I can't. I assure you I'm okay." He simply said and moved the croissants back to Marinette. "Bro, common. Take them. I see you everyday and your on a diet." Nino interfered to the conversation.

"Adrien. Take them, eat them and shut up." That's all Alya said. Marinette nodded and pushed the goodies infront of him once more.

"Thanks." Adrien didn't bother to protest. He was really hungry and couldn't resist. "Don't mention it." Marinette smiled.

Ring...ring...

The bell rang after a few minutes and they went in to their class. During class Marinette got lost in thought. She didn't stutter infront of Adrien. Again. But the question is the same.

Why?

Doesn't she love him anymore? Was it all just a fantasy? What happened?

"Marinette." Mari looked up and saw miss Bustier with a raised eyebrow. "Look I know it's boring. But could you please not daydream during class?" Marinette just smiled awkwardly. "Sorry. It won't happen again." She apologised. Miss Bustier just smiled and picked up where she left off.

Marinette said that but her mind wondered of again. She couldn't her it. The fact that she didn't stutter still bothered her. How did she not stutter? Does it have something to do with that silly cat?

Pft....NO

The bell rang and signaled the end of school. Mari didn't notice at first. But when she heard Alya calling her name she snapped out of her thoughts and got up. She was packed and Alya and her went home.

"Hi mama, papa! I'm home!" Marinette yelled entering the bakery. "We're in the kitchen sweetie!" Her dad peeked from around the corner and smiled. Marinette set her bag down on a chair and came to the room where her parents were.

"Hey!" She greeted and kissed her parents cheeks. They were baking cookies and cupcakes. "Hello darling! How was school?" Asked Sabine. "It was okay. And why are you guys making so many pastries? Did someone ordered?"

"No, nobody ordered. We just ran out of them." Marinette just nodded. "Don you want to help us?" Tom asked. "Sure." Marinette's face lit up with happiness. She didn't make any pastries or help her parents in a while. So she was excited.

She put on an apron and tied her hair so it won't be in her way. "I'm ready. What should I do?" Marinette asked with a big smile. "Why don't you decorate the cupcakes?" Sabine replied making the cream. "Sure." Mari said and got to work.

Her dad was making some more dough. "Hey what do you say we make some doughnuts too?" Tom asked the two. "Uuu...I'm in!" Marinette yelled. Her mother just nodded and went to answer the phone.

Marinette and her dad were left in the kitchen. Next to Tom was the flour. He looked back at Mari and she wasn't paying any atencion to him. He got a hand full of the white flour and thrown a little bit on Marinette's side.

"Hey!" Marinette jumped at the unexpected attack. She glared at her dad who was laughing. "Oh it's soo on!" That's all she said and grabed an egg. Marinette got closer to her dad and broke the egg on his chest.

Now Mari was smirking at him. But Tom was standing there serious and looking back at her. He nodded and got the whipped cream. Tom sprayed some on her head. Marinette's mount fell open in suprise. Marinette got the dough and put it on her dad.

"Okay little lady. This is war." Her dad said in a deep tone. He got the rest of the flour and thrown on her. But he missed because Mari started running around the island in the kitchen. By time to time she would get a few eggs and target her dad.

Tom threw another hand of flour and it landed on Sabine. She gasped. "You two are going to get it now." Her mom joined their little war and soon they all were having fun. 

The family stopped after a few minutes. "Well now we got to finish the pastries and clean up the kitchen." Her mom said still laughing a bit. "I'll clean the kitchen and you girls can finish the sweets." Tom said that and started cleaning up the mess they made.


	9. Chapter 9

It was night. Mari was still covered in flour, eggs and whipped cream. She looked like a walking cake.

"Good night mama, papa!" Marinette said to her parents as she was walking up the stairs that lead to her pink room. She turned on the light because it was pitch black in there.

Then suddenly she heard something move. Mari looked around her room and everything was in it's place. Except the window. It was wide opened. Marinette closed it and once again checked around her room. She didn't saw anything so she didn't worry. "It's probably the wind."

Marinette walked over to her closet and got her pj's and a towel. She really needed a shower. Mari neatly put everything on her bed when suddenly something jumped out of it and...

"Buuuu!!!"

Marinette screamed, quickly grabbed a pillow and hit whatever scared her. She kept hitting and hitting. Mari was stopped by two big hand that grabbed her wrists. She looked down and saw non other that...Chat Noir?

"CHAT!!!" Marinette yelled at the black cat. "You gave me a heart attack you idiot!" Marinette started hitting him with the pillow again. Chat was just laughing. "Oh common princess...it's just me!" He put his hands over his head so he would somehow protect himself of Marinette's hits.

"Exactly!" Marinette replied.

"Mari, sweetie! Is everything okay? I'm coming up!" Marinette turned her attention to where the yelling came from. It was her parents. She turned back to the cat wide eyed. "Hide!" She whispered yelled to him. His eyes were just like her's, wide opened.

Chat got out of her bed and tried to find a place to hide. "Where?!" He whispered yelled back. "I don't know! Just hide!" She replied and sat down on her desk chair, taking out some papers and pretending to draw.

Chat had nowhere to go because her dad was close to the trapdoor. So he hid under the covers of her bed. Mari still had the pillow on her desk. She threw the pillow back at her bed as quick as she could. Unfortunately it hit Chat right on the face. "Hey!"

The trapdoor opened and reviled Tom. "Is everything okay sweetie?" He asked peeking his head through the trapdoor. "Oh yeah. Everything is great. I just uh...saw a spider! Yeah saw a spider. And I uh...um gut scared and scream. It was so big!" Marinette lied. Well...tried.

Her dad had an raised eyebrow. He was quite confused by her explanation. "Okay...well you go get a shower and head to bed. It's been a long day. I love you! Good night!" Tom said. "I will. Love you too. Good night!" Her dad smiled and left.

Marinette was relieved that he left. She was kinda scared that he would find Chat. Or that Chat would do something stupid. Mari left a breath or relief. Everything went well.

Then a pillow hit her. "Hey!" She rubbed her head. "That's payback for hitting me earlier!" Chat smiled showing his white teeth. "Okay. I guess I deserve it. Anyway...I'm going to take a shower. I'm still covered in whipped cream." Mari giggled and got up.

"You don't have to. You know?" Chat asked. Mari looked at him confused. What was he talking about now? "Why?" She just had to know. "Well..." Chat jumped gently jumped down in front of her. "...this just makes you even sweeter." Chat smirked down on her.

Marinette's mouth dropped. She blushed and little. Although she isn't going to admit it. She giggled slightly and pushed him off to the side playfully.

"Okay. But I'm still going to take a shower. Are you going to be okay in here?" Marinette asked getting the stuff she prepared earlier. Chat just nodded and smiled. Marinette returned it and went to the bathroom.

There she took off her messy bun and looked at herself in the mirror. She thought about what Chat said to her.

'It makes you look even sweeter...'

It made her blush. "Ugh...stupid cat."

She won't admit it but that cat got to her.

Chat sat down on her desk chair and looked at her wall. His eyes got wide opened. There were pictures of Adrien Agreste!!! Him!!!

He got flushed dark red and looked down.

After a few minutes Marinette came back from her shower. Chat was looking at her designs. Her hair was wet so it was neatly lying on her shoulders. "Hey!" Chat turned around his head and looked at her. "Hey!" Mari sat down on her little sofa. She started brushing her black hair.

Chat looked at her and smiled. Mari noticed and giggled. "What?"

"Nothing." Chat replied not taking his eyes off of her. When she was done she looked at him and smiled. "Is something wrong Chat?"

"Why do you think something is wrong?" "Well...you're looking at me kind odd." Marinette said with a smile. "Oh sorry." Now Chat was the one blushing. He looked away a bit embarrassed.

"I'm bored." He said out of nowhere. "Yeah...me too. Do you wanna play a game?" Marinette suggested. "Sure. How about truth or dare?" Chat asked the girl on the pink sofa. Marinette was a bit surprised by his choice of game. But...why not?

"I'm in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! I know I didn't update this story or any story in like forever and I'm so sorry for the wait!!! Hopefully you like this short and extremely rushed chapter! And I got a lot of people asking me, 'why did I change my name?' Well, I changed to x_Vicchan_x because I'm a proud member of the Yuri!!! On Ice fandom! I joined the fandom 3 months ago and I was questioning myself, 'why the hell did I not watch this beautiful gay anime before?' That's why I didn't update in awhile! and I would love if my fellow Yuri on ice fans reviewed (hopefully there is) Aaaaaand I'm making a new story!! It's called 'The Silent Voice' It's based on a cool anime movie! This is a sneak peek of it!!
> 
> Rated: T may change  
> Summary: Deaf marinette AU! Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a deaf 15 year old, who doesn't believe in love, until she met two boys with green eyes and blonde hair....But, they looked oddly similar...
> 
> Still working on the summary xD  
> See ya Next Level (Yuri on Ice joke...not really, but still)   
> ;))


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Stumbles in exactly 2 months holding Starbucks coffee*   
> Heyyy, I'm so sorry I'm 2 months late updating! I was very busy and I think I'm growing out of this fandom. I don't really pay attention to Miraculous anymore and I'm sorry if I triggered someone by saying and if you have anything mean to say about me growing out of this fandom, don't write down in the comments section! Thank you!! I'm sorry fr being late  
> Love you guys!

Chat and Marinette are now sitting on the floor and they are trying to figure out who's going first. "Ladies first..." Chat said wiggling his eyebrows.

"What?! No way! You first." Marinette didn’t want to be first. Who knows what that cat is thinking?

"I'll tell you what..." Chat stopped to see what is she going to say. Marinette was patient and she was waiting for him to finish the sentence.

"Tell me...what?" Mari asked because he still didn't finish.

"...hehe where's your patience? But okay. We'll play rock, paper, scissors. Sounds good?" Chat asked. Mari didn't answer or nod. She was just sitting there and looked at him. "I asked...sound good??" He asked again but groaned.

"Where's your patience? Hihi..." She was imitating Chat. Marinette prepared her hands for the game.

"Common now." Chat glared at her a few seconds but then he put his hands in front of himself just like she did.

"Rock paper scissors shoot!" They both yelled in the same time. Marinette showed scissors and Chat rock. So as we all know Chat won.

"Okay princess. Looks like I win. You go first. Trust or dare?" Chat asked the regular questions or this game.

Marinette wasn't sure what to say.

'If I say truth who knows what he'll ask me? But if I say dare...okay better to say something than do something.'

"Truth." Marinette decided. If she doesn't want to say something she's going to lie. If she really has to.

"Hm..." Chat was pretending to think.

He actually knew what to ask her. "How about you tell me how did you end up hurting yourself?" Marinette was well...shocked. "You don't have to tell me now. If you're not ready. But we didn't have exactly time to talk about that. You know?" Chat asked. He was trying to look anywhere else but at her. It was true. They didn't even mention her...situation for a long time. Although they agreed to talk about it. Marinette even promised to tell him. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked. I'll-"

"It all started a few months ago. 5 to be exact. Chloè has insulted me as...as long as I can remember." Marinette stopped to catch her breath. "But in the last few months she started to hit me, push me, slap me and hurt me. And every day I would come home crying. So I thought that I could take away one pain by..."

Marinette stopped again and took a deep shaky breath. Tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "You don't have to continue." Chat told her and took her hand in his.

"No. I need to tell someone. Who knows what's been happening." Chat nodded. He sat next to her and hugged her by the side. She relaxed and continued. "...by hurting myself in another way. And then I just grabbed that razor and started to hurt myself for every insult, slap, hit, push. Until you stopped me." Marinette hugged him tight. "Thank you." Mari whispered in his chest. "Thank you..."

Chat wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of her's. Marinette pulled away from him and smiled. "So...truth or dare kitty?" Mari asked the cat. Continuing the game to get her mind of the sad few months.

Chat moved back to his previous place. "I'll go with dare. I like to live dangerously. If you know what I mean. Purrinces..." Chat wiggled his eyebrows and Marinette just rolled her eyes.

"Oh here we go again." Mari groaned at his pun. "I dare you to...to...I know!" Marinette replied happily.

"You dare me what? It can't be that catastrophic." Marinette smirked at him.

"Oh it's catastrophic alright. I dare you to not say a pun for two days! Today and tomorrow."

"What?! You must be joking. Those puns define this cat!" Marinette giggled at the drama queen in front of her.

"Common...it's not that bad." Chat looked at her wide eyes and mouth dropped. He pretend to be passed out.

"Okay, fine. I can do this!" Chat said confident. "Your turn. Truth or dare?" Marinette decided to go for a little bit of dangerous living. As Chat said.

"Dare."

"Uuu...this is going to be so good." Chat said rubbing his hands.

  
"Give me all you got!" Mari replied looking him straight in the eye.

"Very well. You have to admit my puns are funny. Ha!" He crossed his arms and looked and waited for her reaction.

"No way! I'm not going to admit such a thing. You're puns are sooo not funny!" Marinette said with her hands up in the air.

Chat was just looking at her with a big smile. "I can't tell puns but you can admit that they truly are funny."

Marinette glared at him but a dare is a dare. "Fine." She took a deep breath. "You're puns are funny. There I said it. Happy?"

Chat was now smirking at her with a goofy grin. "Very."

"Now it's my turn to ask you. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Chat simply answered.

"Okay...hmm...what to ask you?" Marinette bit her lip thinking.

"What do you want to ask me?"

Marinette didn’t answer for some time but she came up with a question. "Here's one." Chat nodded and waited for her question. "Why do you come and visit me? I'm mean I know what I did but I'm okay now. And so you don't have to visit me anymore. You probably have a special girl waiting for you. In your personal life."

Chat looked at her suprised. He scratched his neck and looked away. "Well...I come and visit you because your one of the few people that know me as me. You see in my life without the mask I'm just someone that everyone expects me to be. But with the mask I'm free."

Marinette's eyes were wide opened. She didn't know that the way he acted was the real him. She smiled because she knows him. The real him. "And about the girl...there is someone special. But I'm right here with her."

Mari blushed dark red. Chat did too but the mask was covering half of his face so she couldn't see. Chat cleared his throat and asked the main question of the game. "Truth or dare princess?"

"Dare." Marinette answer his question.

"I dare you to sing." Mari raised her eyebrows.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious. I never heard you sing. Common...please for me?" Chat pleaded.

Marinette pouted but nodded her head yes. "But what?" She asked.

"Well...I don't know. Something form Disney!" Marinette took a deep breath, closed her eyes and started to sing quietly.

_Look at me_

_I will never pass for a perfect bride_

_Or a perfect daughter_

_Can it be_

_I'm not meant to play this part?_

_Now I see_

_That if I were truly to be myself_

_I would break my family's heart_

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight_

_Back at me?_

_Why is my reflection someone_

_I don't know?_

_Somehow I cannot hide_

_Who I am_

_Though I've tried_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

Marinette opened her eyes and was Chat's shocked face. "I know...I know. It's really bad."

Chat shook his head no. "What are you talking about your voice is AMAZING!"

"Really? You think so?"

"I know so. But why don't you sing more often?" Chat asked.

"I don't know I just don't. Anyway truth or dare Chaton?" Marinette smiled. "Dare."

Marinette looked around her room for an idea. Her eyes landed on the mannequin. She had a perfect idea.

"I dare you to model my new outfits!"

"Do what now?" Chat didn't if he heard her right.

"I dare you to model my new outfits."

'Oh...this is going to be good...'

"Okay. Where are your outfits?" Chat stood up and put his hand on his hips.

"Really? You're not going to be like: Say what?! No way are you insane?!  Or something like that?"

"Nope. Common we have a fashion show to put up! On your feet and get those outfits!" Chat was acting like one of his father's employees. Marinette decided to play along and so she got him the outfits.

"Go to the bathroom. You can put the clothes there." He nodded, took the clothes and went to the bathroom. When he left Marinette started laughing so hard her stomach started to hurt. But she stopped when the door opened showing Chat in a dress.

The dress was pink and really long. He walked out like a real model and did some poses. "How do I looked?" Chat asked turning around. Marinette started to laugh again and Chat joined her. They stopped and Chat tryed on the other outfits which were mostly dresses and skirts. So they had an good laugh.

The last one was actually an white     t-shirt, blue jeans and an green shirt. So he took his costume off. Till Mari was waiting for him she was reading something on her phone. The bathroom door opened and she looked up to see him in her one and only boy outfit. It was like it was made especially for him.

Marinette flushed red. Chat didn't see he just walked like he does when there is an fashion show for his dad's company. "How do I look?" Chat didn't get an answer. "Hmm...princess?" When he looked at her...her head was in a pillow.

"Marinette are you okay?" She lifted her head which was really red.

"Yeah I'm fine. But you...you look...wow." Now Chat was the one to blush.

"Hehe thanks. But your really talented. All your outfit are great. You're going to be an amazing designer!" Chat smiled at her.

"Thank you. Now go get changed so we can continue the game." Chat chuckled and did as he was told.

He came back and Marinette's face was still a bit red. He sat down opposite of her. "Truth or dare?" He asked the girl. "Truth."

Now Chat is going to ask her what he wanted to ask her from the beginning of the game.

"So do you have by any chance...a crush?" He finally asked.

Marinette looked at the wall where the pictures of Adrien were. "Yes...no? To be honest I don't know myself."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well...I really like this boy and... he doesn't really see me as I want him to see me. And..." She got up and grabed one of the pictures of Adrien. "...maybe it's time to move on. You know?" Marinette said and looked at Chat with a smile.

Marinette yawned. She was tired. "Wow...it's already 12:30 am. You should go to sleep princess. It's really late. And you have school tomorrow." Chat got up also and walked over to her. He took the picture and put it on  her desk. She smiled at him.

"I'll see you out."

"Okay."

They got on her balcony and Chat was ready to leave. "Hey, Chat." He turned around at the sound of her voice. "Yeah?"

"Thank you. I had an great night." Chat smiled.

"Me too."

Marinette came close to him. She got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Good night, Chat Noir." Marinette pulled away and went to her room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!  
> See you in the next chapter  
> \--------------  
> Disclaimer: If you know anyone or you are cutting yourself because of words, talk to someone or talk to that someone who is cutting themselves. A lot of these parts in the story are true. A lot of people are cutting themselves because of words.  
> Talk to someone if you are going through this, It's not easy, I know, but still talk to someone  
> If you anyone going through this, talk to them, and try and make them feel better.  
> Try to smile, or put a smile on someone's face!  
> lyl


End file.
